Let us both love like we deserve
by blacksoulwithredsoles
Summary: Bart and Lily's courtship and whirlwind romance, will these two lonely Upper East Siders find what they're looking for in the other? OOC Bart and Lily, more details are inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this note as a precursor to the story. This is an OOC fiction, mainly for Bart. I think they made his character far too standoff-ish so that we wouldn't like him too much and would ship Lily/Rufus. From the beginning I liked Lily and Bart and when I first started watching I didn't know how to express that, but now I do.**

 **I honestly don't know if there is any interest in such a fiction and if no one is interested I am sure the movie can keep playing in my own head.**

 **Summary: Bart and Lily's courtship and whirlwind romance, will these two lonely Upper East Siders find what they're looking for in the other?**

 **-GG-**

 ** _Dancing slowly in an empty room,_**

 ** _Can the lonely take the place of you?_**

 ** _I sing myself a quiet lullaby._**

 ** _Let you go and let the lonely in_**

 ** _To take my heart again._**

 ** _Too afraid to go inside,_**

 ** _For the pain of one more loveless night._**

 ** _Cause the loneliness will stay with me_**

 ** _And hole me until I fall asleep._**

 **-GG-**

Grinning at her company, she took in the ball gowns and Bordeaux; canapés and chandeliers, everything looked perfectly charming. The room was adorned with paraphernalia of an era lost to time, and one Lily honestly would have loved to see a first hand glimpse of.

Donning a gold beaded gown that is fitting for Eliza Grant's Great Gatsby themed fundraiser for the New York Presbyterian Hospital, Lillian van der Woodsen was in her element.

She was most certainly in her element.

Smiling at the two women in front of her didn't prevent her mind from wandering. Never before in a room filled with people had she felt so alone. She supposed it was because these were the only people she saw regularly anymore, as her kids… _well her kids._ Serena was off in boarding school; she had been gone for a few months now after a particularly horrible night at the Shepherd wedding – but at least she seems to be doing well now. Eric… _her baby boy_ … he was in 'Miami' and to think she had failed so horribly as a mother that her son would wish to take his own life…well that gutted her. So she now has an empty hotel suite to come home to on the daily with the only thing filling her waking hours being shopping; designing her new home; planning parties, and attending parties. It left her feeling empty.

 _It left her feeling lonely._

She missed having someone to come home to. It had been a while since her last husband and she forgot how it felt to be loved. Albeit most of her husbands were fleeting (two thirds – not exactly swimming odds) but maybe it's time to extend beyond the Upper East Side. Maybe it's time to find someone who can love and adore her, someone who she can love till times end. It's a cliché to think of such when she is almost halfway through her life, that her happiness is important. Her last two marriages haven't been about toe curling love and maybe it is time she does something for herself. Her children won't be home forever, and maybe it's time to do something that makes her happy – to find someone who will make her happy.

Taking a sip from the champagne flute that rested between her fingers she bid farewell to the two Constance mothers in front of her, having a sudden need for a reprieve from the evening.

Making her way through the guests, many which stopped her in greeting on her path she made her way to the door and held the hem of her dress as the staccato of her Louboutins followed her out of the ballroom and the marble walkway until she reached the doors to the balcony that few knew existed. She only found it herself a few years back when she was doing a walkthrough of the venue for an event she was hosting here.

Opening the double doors leading to the balcony she embraced the freshness of the air, its cold touch wrapping around her in an attempt to soothe her troubled feelings. For all intents and purposes she should be happy this evening, she was in her element and everyone was doting on their Queen – which in the Upper East Side, she most certainly was.

But Lillian van der Woodsen was bored…

Bored of the same conversations; the exuberant use of perfume that it takes every bit of self-control not to sneeze; the uninteresting people who lack so much knowledge and wisdom (not that she was giving Confucius a run for his money or anything).

The thought of it all made her sigh.

"That's a deep sigh for someone who had barely arrived," a baritone voice interrupted her from her introspection.

Shifting slightly to her left the blonde took in the handsome man for a moment. His hair was beginning to silver and the ice blue of his tie accentuated the colour of his eyes. Stepping towards him she laughed, "I suppose it is, but then I suppose I can say the same about you. Leaving a party before it's barely begun?"

Flashing her his own megawatt smile he gripped her arm as he kissed her cheek. "I was just on a call, actually," he placed his cell back into his pocket for emphasis.

Nodding understandingly Lily took her eyes off of him and instead placed them upon the brilliant lights below. Between the stars and the skyscrapers the sky exuded a beautiful light tonight

Instead of heading inside as he intended to do before the blonde had walked out, he instead leant against the pillar that was behind him and stood in what many have called his signature pose with his hands in his pockets. He catalogued the woman in front of him, and wondered what troubled her. Unlike many of the women he _associates_ with, Lillian van der Woodsen came from money and what had just transpired between was most certainly a faux pas given her upbringing and usual etiquette. Hence it was entirely unusual for the woman not to partake in the general small talk that is made at these gatherings.

With her lost amid the city's lights Bart took a moment to study her profile. Her blonde hair was wound up into a curly chignon at the nape of her neck while her lithe body was covered in a gold floor length beaded dress that he is sure would have taken the efforts of multiple people to get her into for how intricate it looks- but yet she manages to wear and walk in gracefully and with poise.

 _Though Bart wasn't stupid… he knew how attractive Lily van der Woodsen is._

He noted the goose flesh rising on her own exposed skin. Her coat was probably in with the coat check and didn't think to grab it before embracing the cold New York night. Shedding his suit jacket he placed it carefully around her shoulders and moved to stand beside her – his previous thoughts of heading inside abandoned.

"I'm fine...really Bart," she said once realizing he was still there. Lily moved to remove the jacket but Bart's hand stopped her.

"You'll freeze with out it on a night like tonight. Please Lillian," he fixed it around her once again and she wrapped herself in his scent and warmth

The pair stood side by side gazing at the sky before her soft voice shattered their comfortable silence, "Contrary to popular belief, I am not a damsel."

She could feel rather than see Bart Bass tilt his head to look toward her, "I would never think you to be a damsel, a lion maybe but never a damsel. I've seen you work these rooms, and an alpha you most certainly are."

This earned him a grin and she blindly reached out to pat his arm.

"You still didn't tell me what had you leaving the party in such a hurry," he pried.

Letting her hand fall from his arm Lily turned to face Bart Bass, "Oh it was nothing…"

He raised his eyebrow at her and despite the social impoliteness he wanted to pry.

They stood in companionable silence for a while before she spoke again.

"Do you ever miss the days when we were younger and we could do whatever we wanted to do? Control our own destiny? I've seen these people far too many times in the last few weeks with my doses of reality or as least my version of it coming few and far between at the same time.

"Am I making in any sense?"

Bart let out a chuckle and Lily noticed that when he genuinely laughs it reaches his eyes, making that brilliant azure sparkle.

"The monotony of it all finally getting to you Lily?"

"Something like that… I suppose age has me introspective."

Clearing her throat she shrugged off his jacket, "Thank you. Anyway I shall see you in there," with that she made her escape.

A dumbfounded expression rarely painted itself on a Bass' face, least of all Bart's. Had that really been Lillian van der Woodsen he had just spoken to? The A class socialite who threw parties and shopped with a budget that people don't even make in five years wanting more than the Upper East Side. Unlike Lillian, Bart was not of money. He had to work had to make his own, and a lonely route that had been especially with the passing of Chuck's mother.

These thoughts swam inside Bart's head as he replaced his jacket, immediately getting a whiff of her enchanting perfume mingling with his own scent for the brief period she has the article of clothing. Stepping inside her followed the direction Lily had taken not a few moments ago and steeled himself for yet another gala.

Walking in he was inundated with greetings and it was curious how his eyes tried to seek out flashes of gold beads amongst the throng of guests.

Eventually Lily almost literally ran into him as he made his way to the designated table that they both happened to be assigned to. A waiter accidentally brushed past her, knocking her equilibrium off course until two hands grabbed at her shoulder and waist in an attempt to steady her. Once Lillian regained her centre of gravity she turned to thank the man, smiling when she saw Bart.

"Bart… thank you," she paused, "how is Charles?" She questioned him and it was as if their conversation just thirty minutes before had never taken place, a society facade firmly in place.

"Anytime," he glared over her shoulder at the waiter in question and he promptly apologized to the blonde, "He is doing well. Serena and Eric are enjoying their time away?"

Her smile faltered for a second but she quickly recovered in the affirmative.

Dinner was a pleasant affair and conversation flowed easily amongst the well-practiced friends at the table.

However, before heading out she heard of Mrs. Thompsons facelift, Mr. Thompsons' twenty-something year old assistant and Mr. McKinnin's recently fired underage maid.

All in all it was a typical night in the Upper East Side.

Like she said, _boring._

Bidding her hostess farewell Lily walked towards her awaiting town car, ready to take her to her temporary residence at the Palace.

The drive was short and if it hadn't been for the biting New York chill in the air tonight, she most certainly could have done with a walk. Lily was lost in her thoughts as the car pulled to a stop in front of the Palace, "Thank you Baxter," she thanked the hotels limo driver before stepping out.

"Anytime Ms. Van der Woodsen."

Nodding to the doorman she made her way to the elevator, ready to be rid of the gown and feathers for the evening. Just as the elevator was almost closed it opened again and Bart Bass walked through, laughing when he saw her.

It seems they were fated to meet this evening.

"What are you doing here Bart?" Lily queried.

"I recently bought the hotel and am staying here for a while."

She made a small noise as the elevator ascended and finally reached her floor, "Good evening Bart." She nodded and made her way down the hallway.

Bart smiled after her and looked skyward as the elevator doors closed once again.

Something about this night has obviously drawn him to the beautiful Ms. Van der Woodsen... and what did he have to lose? It's not like he doesn't have a healthy parade of beautiful women at his door - he is a Bass - but maybe it's time for a change, a challenge, someone who molds into this world andmaybe wants to create another...with him.

Nodding to himself he vowed that once he got to his room he would send a message to Lily.

Lily was in her pajamas and a silky robe after painstakingly trying to get out of her dress reading Forgotten stories of F. Scott Fitzgerald, the nights theme making her long for the magical worlds that Fitzgerald has always taken a shine to. A knock brought the blonde out of her revere and she found a hotel employee with a hand written letter on a serving tray.

 ** _'If you ever feel like breaking the monotony of your day, I'm here. Breakfast tomorrow? - Bart'_**

 **-GG-**

 ** _Let me in, yeah let me get closer_**

 ** _Got me runnin' wild like I feel it over_**

 ** _Catch my hand, I'll be fighting for ya'_**

 **-GG-**

 **Opinions? Before I start writing more chapters - will anyone read this?**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **NB: Reposted but content didn't change. Fanfiction doesn't like to bold my works anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To my guest reviewer, thank you! I actually planned on leaving the kids out of this for that reason. I can see him being OOC with Lily but I can't write about him being a doting dad with Chuck. I am thinking about doing an AU though which I fully plan on exploring the vdBs in.**

 **To my second reviewer: Chuck says in 1x01 "I need to tell my parents that the hotel they just bought is serving minors." But thank you nonetheless.**

 **Some of you obviously read this fiction and I hope you do come back for more. I have decided to write regardless, as I probably would end up writing it for my self anyway.**

 **I had a peruse through the web today and I can't find many Baly fan fictions - so if any of you feel like writing your own, please do.**

 **I apologise in advance for all the dialogue. This breakfast was hard to write. I didn't want them moving to quickly and unnaturally but hopefully it gets better.**

 **Onto fic...**

-GG-

 _This could be the best day of my life,_

 _Suddenly it all just felt so right_

 _I barely know your name_

 _But somehow you have changed the way_

 _I see my life forever_

-GG-

Clad in his usual suit with a blue and white stripped shirt with a white collar, Bartholomew Bass sat in one of the Palace's dining areas enjoying a glass of orange juice and skimming emails on his Blackberry. His eyes involuntarily rolled at another email from his investment team, he would most certainly need to revamp the team if the best they could send him is investing in buildings made with foam walls to save costs - and surely not last as long as standard buildings.

The staccato of surely painful heels drew Bart's attention from the illuminated screen. 8:59. The woman was never late, and she knew breakfast was always a nine o'clock affair. Anything later and it should be called brunch. Really.

"Lily," he stood to greet the impeccably dressed woman.

Placing her cheek against his Lily took the proffered seat, "Bart. Good morning," she smiled laying her napkin on her lap.

Bart sat back as a waiter poured Lily orange juice and offered her a cup of coffee.

"How are you doing after last nights gala?" He questioned in an attempt to make small talk.

Lily laughed, tilting her head to the side as the corner of her eyes crinkled, "Well, well."

"Yourself?" She asked taking a sip from her glass.

"It was good to have a nice rest. I haven't been in New York for a while."

She noted his frown and the cold look that formed its presence on his face.

Before she could pry a waiter came to take their order.

"How have you been doing? You have barely been in town for the last few months." She noted as the waiter left their table.

Sighing as his phone went off he muted the call, "Busy. Extraordinarily busy." Running a hand through his nearly shaved head he laid it back on the table, "I'm getting too old to be in a new country each week."

She laughed, "I know the feeling."

That's right Lillian's last husband was a mining mogul and often travelled with her accompanying him.

Deciding to test the waters he questioned, "was the travel the reason why you broke up with your husband?"

She glanced up at him, surprised by his forward question and found steely blue orbs locking onto her own, "One of many I suppose. But that was a long time ago."

It had been three years since her last divorce, which for Lily van der Woodsen was an extended period of time between husbands.

"What about you? No future Mrs. Bass'?"

A question she knew fairly certain that the answer would be no to. Each society event sees him with a different flighty twenty-something year old who is barely older than their children on his arm.

That earned her a deep bellied laugh, "No...not in my near future anyway."

She smiled, taking a sip from her strong coffee.

"What are your plans for the day?" He queried.

"Oh not much. A board meeting I must attend and another for the Met later on in the afternoon. I have a lunch date and then I suppose I have the evening off before the Cancer benefit tomorrow."

"So another day in the life of Lily van der Woodsen then?" He smirked as his breakfast was placed in front of him.

"Something like that..." She trailed off.

Yes. Another day being Lillian van der Woodsen (née Rhodes).

"Do you ever wish to take a break from it?" He questioned as he began to cut into the toast on his plate.

"And do what exactly? Other than a Summer in the Hampton's I don't take many breaks. It's not like I would know what to do with myself anyway."

"Live. Go do what makes Lillian van der Woodsen happy."

She laughed at the prospect and the two continued their meal in idle chit chat.

With their plates clearing she cleared her throat, "This was lovely Bart...we should do it again sometime."

He stood as she did and motioned for her to go first as they made their way through the bustling lobby, nodding at staff as he walked through. "That we most certainly should Lillian."

The sun was in shine as they made their way to the Palace's entrance, hopefully meaning the cold was behind them. Seeing her awaiting town car she made for it with Bart beside her. Waving off the driver who moved to open her door he gripped her arm pressing his cheek to hers and then moving to open the door for her. She shuffled into the black town car with practiced ease and prepared to say goodbye.

"Lily," the baritone voice stopped her, "If you ever want a break from this," he paused, she knew what this was, "all you have to is ask."

She flashed him a sincere smile as he closed the open door.

Lily leaned back against the plush leather seats.

Could it be that Bart Bass, a billionaire, would want to experience the world again, with a new outlook and with fresh taint-free glasses would want to experience it with her?

Lillian was not blind, she knew how handsome Bart Bass is. How his voice stops those not of their world, and hell even most people a part of it, how his steely blue eyes commanded everything his voice did and more. Getting to know this man mightn't be all-bad. Just as she was seeing through his cold exterior, she could feel him peel away her Upper East Side layers. Maybe Lily could find what she wanted in life in the most curious of all places, the Upper East Side.

Before she knew it she had reached her destination and only when she saw her reflection in the tinted window did she realise that her smile was still painted across her face, eyes and all.

-GG-

Bart stood for a moment after he closed the door to Lily's town car. Resting his hands in his pocket he contemplated how forward he was with her today. Realistically speaking he knew Lily for a decade, but he has learnt more about her in the last eighteen hours than he has in all that time. Beneath the societal facade she is just searching for happiness, a happiness she has not found in the Upper East Side and happiness - if he was honest with himself - he has longed for from the time his wife passed away. He remembered that euphoric feeling that used to fill him every time he heard her voice. How the sound of her unabashed laughter used to brighten up his day, and back then tough days they were. He was starting up Bass Industries when he met Evelyn and she remained by his side through the times he barely came home trying to build his empire off of the ground. It was a happiness that was ripped from him the moment she passed away. It left a shell of a man, a cold person was left behind the moment she died. At a time he should have been happiest, when his son came into he world and they were going to raise him together. Instead he practically left Chuck parentless, a far cry from the loving upbringing he had. His son never wanted for anything, but Evelyn... Evelyn would be frowning down at him at the kind of father he had been to his son. Their son. It was a guilt that he faced every day, a burden that weighed him down constantly.

A change in temperament wouldn't be too late if he started now. Sure... Damage had been done, to them both. But maybe it was time to see if Bass men could still be men and not simply just Bass's.

Shaking his head from his revere he made his way to his own town car and proceeded to begin his day, a lot happier and freer than he felt in a long while.

-GG-

The following two days passed with very little fanfare for the two as they began their preparation for the nights event, with one party taking significantly more time to get ready that the other.

Lillian entered the ballroom, her date having given her wrap to the coat check and she immediately found people she needed to greet, with the handsome business tycoon on her arm being introduced to the crème-de-la-Crème of Manhattans society.

Bart Bass laughed appropriately at the anecdote a business associate said and felt the attention wane from the flight attendant who was to his left. His consort for the evening clearly not understanding how Manhattan society worked, but at least she was beautiful enough to detract any snide comments that would have been made.

He made his move to the bar with his date by his side to refresh his scotch and her...whatever.

Weaving through the decked out party guests he surveyed the room in attempts to find Lily and greet her, despite the young woman by his side.

Reaching the bar he turned and saw a man clad in a tux carrying a scotch and a martini heading for a group of women. As he shifted to the side to hand a woman her drink Bart Bass caught a glimpse of Lily van der Woodsen clad in what should be an illegal dress.

Nothing about the dress was too revealing - could you imagine society's reaction to that - but a vast range of creamy flesh was on display with midnight black wrapping just over the small if her back and as she turned he noticed how the halter neck accentuated the natural curves of her body.

Mindlessly he thanked the bartender and handed his date her drink. "So how long is you presence required here Mr. Bass?" The sultry voice interrupted his Lily van der Woodsen appreciation.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that coming from her it wasn't a compliment, if anything it further exemplified their age and class disparity. The title that fills him with the most power isn't empowering him now.

Either way he had to get through the evening so he turned and flashed her a smile. A genuine one it was not. "A while longer. Now come. I see a friend I need to greet."

He led her towards Lillian and her date, nodding to the familiar faces in his path. Seeing the blonde laugh and press her hand against her suitor's arm he cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Bart!" Lily exclaimed and moved to greet him.

"Hello Lily," he smiled as they separated and saw her move back towards the man accompanying her. "Bart Bass," he extended his hand.

"Ian Reed," the Englishmen shook Bart's hand and attempted not to wince at his grip.

"And you are?" Lily spoke offhandedly to Bart's... _friend_.

"Eliza Jenkins. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. van der Woodsen."

Lily gave her a tight-lipped smile and took a sip from her martini. If this woman who she has never met before knew who she was it meant she kept tabs on the Upper East Side, most likely to find herself a husband that is part of their one percent.

Bart turned to Ian but before he could question him Ian's phone vibrated in his hand.

The man in question turned to Lily, "Sorry Lils I've been waiting on this call all day."

"Go," she waved him off before turning her attention back on the pair in front of her.

 _Lils?_

Who was this guy?

"How did your meetings go?" Bart questioned wanting to keep their conversation flowing.

"It was the same old," she smiled. Turning her head to the woman by his side she asked, "And what is it you do?"

Her tone wasn't condescending but Eliza knew exactly what the older blonde meant. "I'm a flight attendant."

"It must be exciting."

Bart had to take a sip from his drink in order to ensure his snort of laughter didn't come out.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to speak with the Chairman."

Turning her attention back to Bart her gaze softened, "Always a pleasure." With that she left the pair to their own devices and they mingled with Manhattans elite.

Through out dinner Bart watched Lily and Ian, and it was obvious that they were comfortable with one another with the latter whispering in her ear and making her laugh with no inhibitions. Seeing them interact with the others at the table it was obvious that the other man came from money. There was no other way to explain how he seamlessly fit into the evenings festivities, unlike his own guest.

Bart watched as after dinner Lily excused herself from the table and the ballroom. Quickly he made his own excuses and exited after her. Pushing through the mahogany doors he kept his eyes peeled for the blonde beauty.

Finally he heard her voice and she was on her phone. Catching the one sided conversation Bart moved out if her peripheral vision and took in the one sided conversation.

"Alright...I love you too...Be safe and I'll talk to you soon."

Folding her phone shut a smile graced her lips. Her daughter seemed truly happy and healthy. Which is something that she hasn't seen in an extremely long time.

"Lily," the deep voice startled her and she turned to come face to face with Bart Bass.

"Bart."

These two have began a precarious dance between taking the plunge and remaining at status quo. Who will make the first move? Or will anyone act at all?

"I just came out to see how you were doing."

Or no one will act at all.

She smiled at him gratefully and began leading them back towards the main hall. "That was just Serena, we have been playing phone tag for a few days. Boarding school is treating her well."

"Shall we?" He went forward to open the door for her.

She smiled gratefully and preceded to enter the ballroom.

Both parties moved to their respective dates and Ian reached his hand out for Lillian when she came into range. Bart's eyes narrowed in on this, seriously who was this guy? Lily said she wasn't seeing anyone…but the way that she and Ian interacted seems to be pointing evidence to the contrary.

Not that he was one to talk given the blonde on his arm but naturally, he was curious.

Eventually the evening drew to a close, and Bart had bid on something he most certainly didn't need in the after dinner auction. He already knew that he wasn't going to take the blonde home. If he wanted to turn a new leaf, begin to feel again (and maybe feel with Lily) then maybe some new lifestyle adjustments are needed.

Pulling his coat tighter around his shoulders Bart opened the door from his date and closed it with much haste, unlike the last time he did so for a beautiful blonde woman. Turning away from the car he watched as Lillian and Ian disappearing into the back of a town car and bit his lower lip nervously.

Bart stepped out of the town car and breathed in the fresh crisp air of the night. He stepped on the cobblestones and entered the Palace's entryway, with the staff standing sharper as he walked past. Waiting near the elevator was a blonde form in a dark dress that stretched to the floor, contrasting against the white marble floors of the hotel.

Bart's lips twitched upward.

She was alone.

Moving to stand beside her, she shifted towards him to see who the newcomer was. "You're retiring alone?" the feminine voice asks, not bothering with their usual pleasantries for the nth time that evening.

He made a sound in the affirmative and placed his hand into the pocket of his dress pants while he tilted his body towards hers, "And you?" He questioned as the doors to the elevator opened and the pair stepped inside.

"That I am."

She pressed the number to her floor as the door closed in front of them.

Bart too pressed his floor and then gravitated back towards Lillian who took that time to lean back against the railing and turn toward him.

The man placed both hands in his pockets and stepped towards her. "I had a wonderful time the other day at breakfast Lily."

The smaller woman looked up at him with shining eyes, "Me too Bart."

Bart took a minuscule step towards her and traced his index finger along the rise of her cheek in invitation. Lily moved up to meet him halfway when the elevator doors dinged open and someone stepped in.

He took a step back from her as her cheeks flushed from being caught almost kissing Bart…for the first time.

The woman got off on the next floor, which happened to be Lily's.

"I'll see you soon Bart," Lily said in lieu of farewell as she quickly made her escape from the elevator.

Bart stood back and watched the doors close. _What just happened?_ Had he really almost kissed Lily van der Woodsen? Had she really just hightailed it in the aftermath of their almost kiss?

His mind continued to whir in these thoughts as he reached his floor and began making his way to his suite trying to make sense of the turn tonight took.

-GG-

Lily undid the invisible zipper on the side of her dress and watched as it pooled at the bottom of her feet. Stepping out of it she rested on the side of her bed.

Had she really just almost engaged in a public lip lock with Bart Bass? What was she? 16?

But the kiss didn't happen… she ran away.

Lily bit her lower lip in indecision and stood abruptly after a few minutes of contemplation pulling out a pair of jeans, a sweater and boots Lily didn't even bother letting out her hair or picking up her dress as she transferred the contents of her clutch into her handbag.

She made her way to elevator and pressed the upward arrow and impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator to reach her floor. When it did she stepped inside and pressed the button to his floor, exhaling a deep breath.

This was the right thing to do. She was ready to take a leap, to take a chance of happiness that she hoped would be lasting.

Her feet shuffled to the only door on the floor and her hand rose to rasp a few times on the dark door.

"Lily?" Bart questioned as he opened the door, surprised to see her on the other side of it.

"Bart. May I come in?" she asked as she noted he was still dressed in his formal attire.

"Please," he opened the door and gestured for her to come inside.

She moved to sit on the couch and declined his offered drink.

He stood with his arms draped over the back of the chair while he waited patiently for her to speak her mind.

Eventually she spoke, "I'm sorry for running away."

Bart rounded the couch at her admission and moved to sit next to her on the lounge. "Lillian..."

He grasped one of her wringing hands in his own when he sat down. She waited for him to continue but when he didn't she tightened her grip around his fingers. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Turning to her he smiled and nodded, "Just let me change."

As he made his leave she stood to make herself a brief drink.

Bart Bass walked down the stairs dressed in slacks and a grey pullover that brought out the steely colour of his eyes and found Lily sitting where he left her on the couch and an empty tumbler resting on the table In front of her.

"Ready?" He asked as he cleared the last step and waited for her as she stood from the couch and joined him at the door.

The pair made their way to the lobby of the hotel in silence, both contemplating which step they wished to take next.

Lily sighed in appreciation at the crispness of the air and Bart quirked an eyebrow at her, "Anywhere in mind?"

She shook her hand and he began walking with a hand on the small of her back guiding her and then dropping to his side.

They walked through Manhattans streets side by side speaking idly about the mundane things of their lives. Sounds of frequent laughter were trailing the pair and wide mouthed grins had planted themselves on their faces.

"How do you feel about ice cream?" Lily questioned the man, in a manner more suited for someone 20 years her junior and not Lillian van der Woodsen.

Smiling nonetheless Bart Bass nodded and walked into the ice cream parlor, which was surprisingly open given the late hour of the day. They walked in and were greeted by a young woman behind the counter.

"What can I get for you?" The perky brunette asked.

"I'll have a scoop of the chocolate hazelnut," Lily requested and Bart ordered the chocolate mint.

Bart thanked the server and placed a $10 bill in her hand and moved to open the door for Lily as they continued on their stroll.

After a few minutes of walking in silence and eating their ice cream Bart decided to break it, "Why?"

He didn't elaborate any further as he was sure she knew what he was speaking of.

Lily paused and quickly composed herself, "Why not?" She shrugged, "I am not happy, and not that superficial stuff we spin for the parties but bone deep happy? I haven't felt like that in years. Seeing you in the past few days and how quickly you got a read on me... I suppose it intrigued me."

The pair had neared the Palace and she threw out her ice cream wrapper in a nearby trash in and he did the same, using the time to collect his thoughts.

Lily started walking towards the hotel only to find Bart's arm pulling her back and she landed herself directly into his broad chest. With their two bodies flush against one another and one of Bart's hands intertwined with one of her own his other moved to palm her cheek. This time with no hesitation he bent down to capture her lips in a searing kiss with equal measures of fervor and lust.

Lily wrapped her free hand around the nape of his neck and stood on the tips of her toes to ease the angle in which he had to decline his head.

His hands snaked their way around her waist as the two broke apart moments later with flushed faces and eyes glistening with happiness. Lillian licked her lips and her lips quirked upwards when she realised they tasted like Mint Chocolate chip.

She stepped back from him and his arm tugged around her waist, bringing her to his side. Only now did he register how small she really was in comparison to his frame, without her heels she barely reached just under his shoulder.

Bart led them into the hotel and neither of them were able to wipe the grins off of their faces.

Tonight was decidedly a good night and as Lily wrapped her arms around him in the elevator he looked down at her, it was decidedly a very good night.

-GG-

 _I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

 _The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

 _Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

 _It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling._

-GG-

 **A/N: This was exceptionally long. I had no idea where to stop so instead you get an extended chapter from me and maybe expect a shorter chapter 3.**

 **Any feedback would be much appreciated and if anyone has any idea or prompts they would like to share I would love to hear them!**


End file.
